Dulce Melodía
by Bra1
Summary: Una dulce pero triste melodia que hace recordar a una persona lo que siente por alguien especial para ella.[ONESHOOT]


Dulce Melodía.  
  
El sol salía para alumbrar un nuevo día a las gentes de Samouti. Poco a poco se iba alzando majestuoso en el cielo iluminando las calles y casas del pueblo , la gente empezaba nuevamente su rutina, los niños salían a jugar en la plaza del pueblo y los mayores empezaban con sus tareas diarias. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma tras el cumplimiento de la vieja leyenda todo volvía a ser como antes, los pokemon volando, el mar en calma...todo igual que en un principio, todo menos un corazón...  
  
Igual que todas las mañanas desde hacia más de cinco meses se podía ver una figura en los riscos del acantilado que daban a la playa de la isla. Una muchacha de apenas 12años se encontraba sentada en los riscos. Vestida con un pantalón vaquero y una simple camiseta de tirantes rosa dejando que el viento revolviera sus largos cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas; nerviosamente jugueteaba con un pequeño pero bello objeto en sus manos, una preciosa ocarina. Los pokemon siguieron volando por el aire haciendo piruetas con el sol de la mañana, la gente del pueblo seguía con su típica rutina y la chica del risco seguía aun jugueteando con el pequeño instrumento musical, metida en sus pensamientos. Los barcos salían de puerto y llegaban, desde hacia mucho que el tiempo no producía accidentes en el agua. Una dulce y suave melodía empezó a sonar en la solitaria playa, la muchacha que antes jugueteaba nerviosamente con la ocarina ahora tocaba una bella melodía, con calma y cuidado, parecía que con cada nota que daba sus problemas y sus preocupaciones volaban lejos de ella, parecían perderse en el fondo del mar incluso mas allá de la línea en que el mar y el cielo se juntaban.  
  
¿Qué era lo que afligía el corazón de la muchacha?¿Por qué esa bella melodía una vez alegre sonaba ahora triste?¿Por qué derramaba lagrimas silenciosas?  
  
Cinco meses habían pasado desde que un héroe llego a las islas samouti, un héroe que había salvado al mundo tal y como la leyenda lo predijo, un héroe que junto con el se había llevado el corazón de alguien, el corazón de esa pobre chica.  
  
Aun recordaba como lo había conocido: Ella poco interés tenia en el festival si participaba en el era por que era su deber, por puro compromiso; años antes su hermana mayor había sido elegida como "reina del festival"muchos años antes de que ella naciese su madre había ocupado ese cargo y anteriormente su abuela, así había sido durante generaciones y en ese momento le había tocado el turno a ella, la ocarina que en sus manos llevaba era la ocarina que durante tantas generaciones había acompañada incansablemente a las mujeres que alguna vez fueron "reinas del festival".Cuando esa mañana llego al puerto no sabia lo que allí encontraría, vio lo típico de todos los años, la gente del pueblo vestida de forma muy chistosa y vergonzosa a su parecer y alguien más, un grupo de entrenadores pokemon que tras la tormenta que antes había acaecido habían llegado a la isla tras a ver quedado destrozado el barco en el que viajaban.El grupo de entrenadores estaba formado por dos chicos y una chica;en ese momento hablo -Deberíais de dejar de hacer el ridículo así solo conseguís que la gente que os vea se ría de vosotros -Melody...Y tu deberías de estar orgullosa de tu participación en el festival. -Ya ya, tranquila lo haré bien no debes preocuparte se perfectamente cual es mi papel. -... En ese momento se acerco al grupo de entrenadores y siguiendo la leyenda se acerco al grupo de entrenadores, exactamente al entrenador de cabello negro. -Valla así que tu eres el héroe de la leyenda-lo miro como estudiándolo-En ese caso aquí esta tu beso de bienvenida-seguidamente le planto un beso en la mejilla cosa que a su acompañante pelirroja no agrado nada, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Melody.-¿Eres su hermana? -¿Qué? No claro que no -Entonces eres su novia ^^! -¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???Novia de Ash, CLARO QUE NO Dijese lo que dijese los celos que sentía Misty por la chica recién aparecida no eran desapercibidos, excepto para su bobo acompañante.  
  
La noche llego a la isla Samouti dando comienzo así el festival, se había preparado una gran cena y en el local donde se celebraba la fiesta había colocado un escenario para la actuación de alguien importante por lo que parecía. En una mesa del local se encontraban Ash, Misty y cia, Ash devoraba la comida lo más rápido que podía, a su lado Pikachu se encontraba entretenido con una botella de ketchup y Misty a su otro lado no hacia más que murmurar cosas como " yo la novia de Ash que tontería" al lado de esta Tracey preparando sus materiales de dibujo. De repente todo el ruido ceso y tenues luces iluminaron el escenario en el quede repente salió una bella muchacha que resulto ser ni más ni menos que Melody tocado una bella melodía, la misma que en la actualidad seguía tocando en el risco del acantilado, la muchacha que anteriormente vestía unos simples vaqueros llevaba un vestido más arreglado con el que se movía al compás de la música que tocaba con su ocarina, y parecía haber conseguido lo que quería la atención del chico de cabellos negros que desde un primer momento le había fascinado.  
  
¿Qué había echo que se fijase precisamente en ese extranjero?¿Su físico quizás? un chico bajito con el pelo alborotado, ojos de lo más normales y nulo gusto al vestir."Quizás no fue su físico" pensó. Entonces que fue,¿su inteligencia?,se paro a pensarlo un momento, no tampoco fue eso, no era muy inteligente salir a la mar en plena tormenta.  
  
-¿¡Ash estas loco!?No puedes ir con este tiempo- trataba de convencerlo su amiga Misty -No te preocupes Misty soy el "héroe" jeje nada malo puede pasar estando yo aquí-le sonrió el otro -Ash piénsalo mejor, espera hasta mañana y yo te acompañare-dijo repentinamente Melody después de su canción y haberle dicho al héroe la misión que tenia que llevar acabo -Tranquila Melody ^^, vamos Pikachu,¿Vienes Misty?  
  
¿Por qué ese tonto de Ash se lo había tenido que pedir a Misty en vez de a ella?¿Por qué siempre estaba Misty por medio?¿Por qué cuando Misty estaba parecía que Melody no existiera por lo menos para Ash?Y lo peor es que parecía que a Misty le enfadaba que Melody se acercara tanto a Ash, por lo tanto debía de haber algún sentimiento entre ellos.  
  
El tiempo empeoraba en la isla y Ash con toda su cabezonería había salido a plena mar a cumplir con la misión que Melody le había encomendado como el héroe de la leyenda que era. Poco después viendo que este no regresaba Melody se decidió a salir a buscarlo cuando preparaba su embarcación llego Misty hasta ella y con pocas palabras dejo las cosas claras. -Voy contigo -No hace falta -Voy contigo a buscar a Ash. Y no pienses por eso que me gusta o algo así para mi Ash es solo un buen amigo y no siento nada especial por el.  
  
¿Por qué Misty negaba sus sentimientos?¿Por qué si tenia las de ganar el corazón de Ash no lo hacía? bueno al fin y al cabo mejor para Melody eso significaba que tenia su oportunidad.¿Pero de que le serviría eso si Ash no iba a quererla?  
  
Todo parecía que iría bien al final pero algo ocurrió, de repente Ash cayo al mar con Lugia, la tempestad volvió a cobrar una fuerza tremenda que hacia que las mareas ahogasen prácticamente al chico que la fascinaba, en ese momento tomo la decisión, iría a salvarlo, pero alguien la detenio. -No, Melody tu debes de tocar la ocarina, yo iré a por Ash -Pero Misty... -Ash nunca estará solo por que me tiene a mi Las palabras de Misty calaron muy hondo en Melody. Seguidamente después de un apretón de manos entre las dos, un trato o especie de amistad quedo aclarado entre las dos muchachas. Misty se tiro al mar con la clara meta de salvar a la persona que más quería y Melody comenzó a tocar la ocarina con todas sus energías, todo por ayudar a salvar de alguna manera a la persona que la había hipnotizado.  
  
Después de aquello todo volvió a la calma, tras la maravillosa melodía de la ocarina que tantas veces había tocado durante su aventura todo aquel asunto del héroe destinado a salvar al mundo entero quedo por fin zanjado y la leyenda echa realidad. Tras aquello, al día siguiente llego el día de la despedida. -El mar esta hoy en calma un día perfecto para navegar-comentaba emocionada la dueña del barco donde Ash y sus amigos viajarían para seguir con su viaje pokemon. -Adiós Melody ^^-sonrió su nuevo amigo Ash -Adiós Melody, hasta otra-se despidió la nueva amiga que tras esa gran aventura había echo -Volver pronto a las islas Samouti- despidió haciendo de tripas corazón. -Volveremos para un próximo festival sobre todo si hay comida tan buena como la del otro día-sin duda Ash y su apetito. -Claro. Bueno Ash aquí tienes el tradicional beso de despedida para el gran héroe que ha salvado el mundo-dijo antes tras dar un nuevo beso en la mejilla, igual al que le había dado al conocerlo días atrás.  
  
La verdad es que lo del beso de despedida se lo había inventado y el beso de bienvenida no era obligatorio pero desde un primer momento ese chico le había fascinado y lo que en un principio no reconocía, el motivo ahora ya podía verlo sin tapujo alguno, no era su físico sino su fuerte personalidad lo que la había acabado enamorando, su valor, su ayuda desinteresada, la sinceridad con que había reconocido el miedo que en un momento tuvo, la fuerza de voluntad con que lo había superado momentos después...sin duda el encantamiento que tenia atrapado a su corazón era por su forma de ser, quizás lo que también había enamorado a Misty, cosa que no dudaba.  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar en el risco, la dulce melodía que momentos antes inundaba de paz el ambiente ceso tras la ultima y triste pero a la vez alegre nota que de la ocarina salió, momentos después con los pokemon todavía volando en el cielo o jugando en la playa o el mar la chica de largo cabello castaño se levanto, sacudió sus vaqueros y tras colgarse con sumo cuidado la bella ocarina al cuello, siguió el camino que la conduciría al pueblo.  
Notas: Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de pokemon y tenia algunos escritos en papel pero sin pasar al ordenador, la verdad es que este fic lo comencé hace mucho, se me ocurrió tras ver la segunda película de pokemon(T_T que tuve que ver en portugués y subtitulada al español).La verdad es que difiere bastante de la idea que antes había tenido pero lo deje aparcado en mi disquete y cuando lo seguí lo escribí como terapia para que mi forma típica de escribir(bastante mejor que esto todo hay que decirlo(aunque ninguna maravilla del otro mundo))volviera y pudiera seguir con los fics que voy escribiendo.  
  
Bueno en definitiva, reviews o mensajes a: bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com acepto criticas constructivas, regalos y gente nueva para la comunidad de la góndola(que alguien se pase por allí y me diga que le parece la pagina ;) además estoy buscando fotos de Ash&Misty así que si alguien tiene son bienvenidas ^^  
  
Bra^^ 


End file.
